Pugudo, Ninny of the Dark
by Kakashi1
Summary: um, inspired by the works of Miko no Yami, with the kakashi touch. In other words, don't look for a plot. r/r


CAUTION- I am an idiot who constantly drinks coffea, as is aparent in such works of mine such as "Kennymon" and "The Rantings of Evil," so don't look for a plot. This story has been inspired by the sleep deprived works of my homicidal maniac of a little sister, Yami-chan. That is why you should not look for any intelligence. Go like aliens and look for more intelligent beings in stupidville. Trust me, you'll have better luck.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pugudo, Ninny of the Dark"  
by Kakashi, duh  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kakashi was sitting at his computer typing away at another story that would have all ratings blocked by Oprah when he heard a footstep. He was in the paranoia state of insomnia so.....he threw the chair he was on at the...why am I talkin' in third person. Anyway, a small figure easily dodged.  
  
???: "AAAAGHH! SCARY!" The small figure reclaimed a stance.  
  
Kakashi: "Who are you!??" picking up a sharp pencil.  
  
???: "I am Pugudo, nin-"  
  
Kakashi: "Are you here for my sister?"  
  
Pugudo: "huh?"  
  
Kakashi: "Youre a spider monkey in a leatard, you seem to be the type that-"  
  
Pugudo: "Sh-sh-shut up!!! I am Pugudo, master ninja of the dark! Prepare to-"  
  
Kakashi: "She's in her room!"  
  
Pugudo: "Silence human! I am here to destroy you Mr. Kakashi! Mwah ha ha ha!" The spider monkey pulled a herring from his pocket.  
  
Kakashi: "You're working for Oprah, aren't you!?"  
  
Pugudo: "Er..um...no comment."  
  
Kakashi: "I knew it! You said that cause spider monkeys cannot tell lies!"  
  
Pugudo: "How'd you know!" I pull a tied up spider monkey dressed as Lincoln from a desk droor.  
  
Monkey: "I can not tell a lie, he bribed me with lucky charms."  
  
Pugudo: "Well that makes no difference. After all, DEAD MEN TELL NO LIES!!!"  
  
Kakashi: "You mean 'tales.' Dead men tell no tales."  
  
Pugudo: "SHUT UP!!!" he lunged, herring in hand. An epic 5 second battle ensued when-  
  
Kakashi: "Cross over time" Pulled out a pokeball. "I choose you, FLAMER!" A bright beam, leading into a tubby figure.  
  
Flamer: "FLAMER!!!" Suddenly, you know who had to show up from nowhere.  
  
Ash: "I wonder who that is." He held up that dex thingy.  
  
Dex: "Flamer- the asshole pokemon. It rants and raves its opponent into submission, or just a headache." The flamer started to use its stuff on the poor, poor monkey.  
  
Pougudo: "Can't...take...it! Head...caving...in! Brain...going...to....impode! Must...get...the....hell...out of....here!!!" The monkey darted out a window.  
  
Kakashi: "Well that takes care of that. Flamer re-" The poke suddenly took on a bright glow.  
  
Ash: "He's evolving!"  
  
Dex: "Flamerizard- the bullshit pokemon. Its bigotry attack destroys opponents with super concentrated beams of annoyance and hatred."  
  
Ash, Kakashi, Dex, and Abe: "RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
Flamerizard: "Oh you yellow bastards! Runnin' away are ya'. Or you just going behind me so you can-" Suddenly a shark shot up from the ground, biting the bigot poke and taking it into the ground.  
  
  
Kakashi: "Yay! It's-"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Cut to a cheasy opening with a kid's show-like theme, and footage of a shark fin going through buildings, streets, and the such, and then eating anonymous people.  
  
Bunch of children singing:  
  
"Gobu the land shark  
he'll take care of the mean  
lawyers, and doctors, and bill collectors  
he will eat their splines"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kakashi: "Thanks Gobu, now I gotta chase down that monkey!" A shark fin left, going over the horizon to save others in trouble. I ran up to the road, to find the ninja spider monkey.  
  
Pugudo: "Hah, we will meet again! Untill then-" A helicopter came down but moments before he could climb on, a boat mobile ran him over, dragging the monkey off. "Ow."  
  
Spounge Bob: "La la la la la la la la...."  
  
Kakashi: "Until next time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued. da da daa 


End file.
